120 вещей запрещённых в Хогвартсе
by U Furimmer
Summary: всё в названии


**Автор:** bexybooblue  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** u/4881938/  
**Фэндом:** Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер», Гарри Поттер (кроссовер)  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Юмор

**Размер:** Драббл, 12 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 12  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Посмотрите на название.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**1-10.**

1\. Не разрешается слать сов всем подряд, чтобы рассказать о вашей жизни и любви.

2\. Запрещается давать кофе близнецам Уизли.

3\. Не разрешается посылать сову Волдеморту.

4\. Издевательства над Драко Малфоем не помогут воссоединить все четыре дома вместе.

5\. Близнецы Уизли никогда не были богами, так что прекратите поклоняться им, жертв им приносить запрещено.

6\. Не разрешается посылать Пожирателям Смерти приглашения на Рождественский бал.

7\. Не пытайтесь подать в суд на кого-либо из профессоров, потому что вам назначили взыскание.

8\. Не разрешается называть профессора Снейпа Севви Пух.

9\. Не допускается, пытаться дать взятку профессору соленьями.

10\. Не разрешается гоняться за первокурсниками с мечом Гриффиндора.

**11-20.**

11\. Запрещается пытаться захватить Хогвартс.

12\. Вы не можете проникнуть в гостиную Слизерина и оставить там смертельно ядовитую змею.

13\. Не распространяйте слухи.

14\. Не разрешается спрашивать, где на самом деле живет директор.

15\. Ношение одежды не является обязательным.

16\. Не разрешается использовать первокурсников в качестве вашего личного посланника.

17\. Не разрешается спрашивать, что, черт возьми такое, Хаффлпафф.

18\. Не разрешается подписывать свою домашнюю работу, как Будущий Темный Лорд.

19\. Вы не можете продавать личные вещи Гарри Поттера.

20\. Не разрешается покидать класс для перекура.

**21-30.**

21\. Нельзя будить весь замок в три утра, утверждая, что домовые эльфы хотят съесть ваш мозг.

22\. Вы не можете писать письма Фаджу, называя его крупнейшим идиотом на планете.

23\. Не разрешается кричать без причины.

24\. Не разрешается дарить Хагриду на день рождения крокодила.

25\. Профессор Снейп не Мерлин и было бы неправильно утверждать первокурсникам.

27\. Вы не можете называть себя дитем любви Беллатрикс и Волдеморта.

28\. Не просите Снейпа спеть вам колыбельную.

29\. Не разрешается использовать Гарри Поттера, как личный щит.

30\. Нет никакого оправдания на земле, благодаря которому вы можете избежать неприятностей после кражи сладостей у Дамблдора.

**31-40.**

31\. Просто потому, что вы утверждаете, что вы ниндзя не делает вас им.

32\. Не допускается, чтобы вы указывали профессору Снейпа, как и что делать.

33\. Не пытайтесь отправить профессору МакГонагалл банки тунца на Рождество или день рождения.

34\. Близнецы Уизли не могут отменить любые взыскания, назначенные профессорами.

35\. Не разрешается давать Пивзу пистолет с краской.

36\. Не разрешается говорить первокурсникам, что если они обнимут Снейпа, он наградит их факультет.

37\. Не допускается перекрашивать любое помещение в Хогвартсе.

38\. Под предлогом мне было скучно вы не избавитесь от неприятностей.

39\. Не разрешается говорить префектам, что они могут проглотить свой значок.

40\. Не разрешается взрывать этот ад.

**41-50.**

41\. Запрещается пытаться скормить Драко Малфоя Арагогу.

42\. Запрещается пытаться продать Хогвартс магглам.

43\. Не разрешается приносить в школу дракона.

44\. Вы не можете заявить, что вы переродившийся Годрик Гриффиндор.

45\. Не разрешается проводить экскурсии в Запретном лесу.

46\. Не разрешается брать миссис Норрис в заложники до тех пор, пока Филч не вернет ваши навозные бомбы.

47\. Не разрешается называть Слизеринцев  
скрестившимися дебилами.

48\. Вы не можете заявить, что каждую субботу будете ходить голым весь день.

49\. Не разрешается договориться о результате матча по квиддичу.

50\. Вы не можете сбрить бороду Дамблдора.

**51-60.**

51\. Запрещается подбивать класс напиться.

52\. Вы не можете создать бойцовский клуб.

53\. Запрещается рассказывать всем, что Снейп вампир.

54\. Запрещается подкидывать близнецам Уизли идеи.

55\. Запрещается заявлять, что Волдеморт оказал самое большое влияние на вашу жизнь.

57\. Запрещается подкрадываться к кому-либо из профессоров, тыкать палочкой и просить умереть.

58\. Не разрешается  
составлять пророчества, что вы женитесь (выйдете замуж) на Гарри Поттере.

59\. Запрещается просить профессора Снейпа стать вашим психотерапевтом.

60\. Не разрешается угрожать кому-либо чайной ложкой.

**61-70.**

61\. Не разрешается использовать Дракучую иву, как катапульту.

62\. Не разрешается покидать класс, чтобы пойти убить дракона.

63\. Не допускается пытаться шантажировать профессоров, чтобы вам позволяли делать всё, что вы хотите.

64\. Не разрешается поливать Амбридж.

65\. Вы не можете винить других людей за то, что вы сделали.

66\. Не допускается использование домовых эльфов для постройки пирамиды вам.

67\. Не разрешается переименовать Хэллоуин в "Давайте попробуем убить Гарри Поттера" день.

68\. Не допускается  
использование Слизеринцев в качестве бладжеров.

69\. Не разрешается просить Пожирателей спеть Призрак оперы.

70\. Вы не может претендовать на то, чтобы Люциус Малфой был вашим спонсором.

**71-78.**

71\. Не разрешается травмировать первокурсников.

72\. Не позволяется превращать Большой зал в бассейн.

73\. Не разрешается кататься Филче.

74\. Не разрешается объявлять себя правителем всего.

75\. Не разрешается учить Драко Малфой на ошибках вашего пути, причиняя ему боль.

76\. Не разрешается покидать зелья, чтобы пойти присоединиться к Культу Резинового Утёнка.

77\. Близнецам Уизли не позволяется создавать культ под названием "Резиновый утёнок" и любой другого культа подобного рода.

78\. Не разрешается смеяться, увидев, что Рональд Уизли надел на Рождественский бал.

**79-88.**

79\. Не разрешается бросать Амбридж гигантскому кальмару.

80\. Запрещается проникать в комнату профессора, чтобы оставить там драконий навоз.

81\. Не разрешается петь в классе.

82\. Запрещается пытаться заставить Дурслей заплатить за всё, что они сделали с Гарри.

83\. Не разрешается придумывать заклинания.

84\. Не разрешается  
угрожать слизеринцам пирогом с сыром.

85\. Не разрешается сжигать библиотеку, чтобы раздражать Гермиону и равенкловцев.

86\. Не разрешается называть Крэбба и Гойла тупой и ещё тупее.

87\. Не называйте единорогов мой маленький пони.

88\. Профессора МакГонагалл не волнует, что вы можете сделать сальто назад.

**89-98.**

89\. Не разрешается оплатить близнецам Уизли шалостью  
на ваш шалость.

90\. Не разрешается покидать территорию школы, чтобы посетить вечеринку с гоблинами.

91\. Вы не можете использовать скейтборде, чтобы спускаться по лестнице.

92\. Не допускается быть рефери в спорах Рона и Гермионы.

93\. Просто потому, что кто-то вас раздражает это не дает вам право нападать на них.

94\. Запрещается разливать крем для бритья и гель для душа в гостиной Гриффиндора.

95\. Не разрешается превращать класс чар в казино.

96\. Не допускается отдавать свою домашнюю работу Пушку только для того, чтобы можно было сказать, что собака съела мою домашнюю работу.

97\. Нельзя использовать метлу Гарри для очистки потолка.

98\. Хогвартс не был бы лучше, если бы вам разрешали напиваться.

**99-108.**

99\. Не разрешается есть шоколад до тех пор, пока вы не начнете блевать.

100\. Не допускается постоянно бодрствовать в течение недели.

101\. Запрещается подмешивать снотворное в бокалы профессоров.

102\. Не допускается раздражать Снейпа до тех пор, пока он не психанет.

103\. Не разрешается спаивать Хагрида.

104\. Да, Амбридж похожа на жабу, но не нужно говорить ей об этом каждый день.

105\. Не разрешается называть профессора МакГонагалл Кошкой в шляпе.

106\. Не разрешается создавать радиостанцию, чтобы рассказать о самом грязном секрете каждого обитателя школы.

107\. Не допускается шутить о вашей чистокровности.

108\. Прекратите спрашивать у всех девственники ли они.

**109-120.**

109\. Не допускается размещение статуи гигантской рыбы в Большом зале.

110\. Вы не можете никого убить за то, что вас разбудили до полудня в выходные.

111\. Запрещено рассказывать Грозному Глазу, что за ним следят, он и без вас параноик.

112\. Сыр не является вашим домашним заданием.

113\. Не допускается помогать Пивзу вызвать хаос.

114\. Не допускается представлять себя, как  
г-н, которого бесят брюки-бананы.

115\. Класс зелий не место для прихотерапии.

116\. Не разрешается называть директора дураком.

117\. Не разрешается приглашать русалок на барбекю.

118\. Если что-то выглядит, как опасная вещь, вероятно, так и есть.

119\. Не разрешается переписываться с Волдемортом, чтобы спросить о его детстве.

120\. Не разрешается петь "Не могу бороться с луной" при профессоре Люпине.


End file.
